Agents
Myka Bering Secret Service agent stationed at Warehouse 13, partner of Pete Lattimer. Early life Early on in her life, in Colorado Springs, Myka's parents opened a bookstore called "Bering and Sons," even though she has no brothers only a sister. The 'and Sons' was only added to make the establishment sound classier. Unlike her sister, Tracy[1], Myka was a tomboy and thus, instead of growing up playing with Barbies, she was a member of Girl Scouts of the USA.[2] As a teenager one of her hobbies was fencing.[1] She attended Lincoln High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and graduated in 2000, which makes her age approximately 30.[3] She is also fluent in at least three languages other than English: French[2], Russian[1] and Latin[4], as well as displaying a working knowledge of a number of others. She also shows expertise in martial arts. She has a tattoo of the infinity symbol, or ouroboros, on her inner right ankle, visible in Age Before Beauty. Romantic Relationships Sam Martino As a Secret Service agent, Myka was partnered with Sam Martino. He called her "Bunny," and it is implied that she was having a romantic affair with him while he was still married, however it was also said that he was separated from his wife at the time. Myka felt for a long time that she let Sam die because she was too slow. She was stricken with guilt and grief over Sam's death until she acknowledged to herself that she had not been responsible and that Sam had been at fault for not following their plan to corner a criminal.[5] H.G. Wells Nothing explicit is seen or said, but there are numerous indicators that what these two feel for one another goes beyond friendship. Pete Lattimer Ex-secret service member, partner of Myka, Pete picks up good and bad "vibes" from people and circumstances. He used to be a Marine, and was married to Amanda, who remarried in the episode "Queen For A Day". She is a Major now in the Marines. Pete also has abandonment issues because of his father dying in a fire saving two kids, as his mother became increasingly active and distant. He has an older sister, Jeannie, who is hearing-impaired and left for college soon after their father's death. Pete has a frequently juvenile sense of humor, but is extremely loyal and likes the idea that Steve Jinks finds him hot. Artie Nielsen Dr. Arthur "Artie" Nielsen, born Arthur Weisfeld, runs Warehouse 13. He serves as its custodian and has been there longer than any other warehouse personnel. Claudia Donovan Claudia's older brother was an old student of Artie's. Claudia also has an older sister who is in a coma from a combination of artifacts. She got a job at the warehouse when she learned too many secrets. Once hacked into the warehouse's computer system and can hack into any other computer system. Her nicknames are Claude and Mr. KNOCK-KNOCK, by Artie. Leena Owner of Leena's Bed & Breakfast in Univille and can read the "auras" of people and artifacts alike. It is unclear if she is employed in an official capacity for the Warehouse, however she has extensive knowledge of Warehouse protocol, and her aid is often used in finding where a newly acquired artifact should be placed, to avoid bad reactions between them. Steve Jinks Steve Jinks was a former ATF agent who was recruited by Irene Frederic after having been told by Arthur Nielsen the nature of Warehouse 13. Jinks was intended to be Myka Bering replacement, but after she returned to the Warehouse, he, Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer work as a team out in the field, or that he will partner with Claudia if multiple artifacts need to be retrieved at one time. Agent Jinks also had the ability to tell when someone is lying, even if the person lying is a master of deception, although artifacts, such as Richard Nixon's shoes, could nullify this talent, and, presumably, if Jinks wasn't focusing, certain things might slip past him, as seems to have been the case, at least on occasion, with Sally Stukowski. It was revealed in Trials that Agent Jinks is gay. While in a state of drunkenness brought about by contact with W.C. Fields' juggling balls during Love Sick, Pete and Myka inadvertently lured Steve into the bronzing chamber, and temporarily bronzed him. After recovering from their drunkenness, Pete and Myka retraced their movements and ultimately debronzed Steve. As a child, Steve's older sister got him out of a lot of trouble. Her name was Olivia, and she was killed at age twenty by a stray bullet. She is the reason Steve joined ATF. Claudia reminds Jinks of his sister. In The 40th Floor Pete, Myka, Steve were sent to apprehend Sally Stukowski. After successfully capturing Stukowski, Stukowski was interrogated first by Artie and then by Mrs. Frederic. During the interrogation, Mrs. Frederic employed a dark artifact to extract information. Steve protested the use of torture on Stukowski and attempted to dissuade Mrs. Frederic from continuing to use the artifact. When she refused, Steve drew his service pistol, and in the ensuing confrontation Stukowski managed to escape from custody. As a result of his insubordination, Mrs. Frederic fired Agent Jinks. In Insatiable, Steve is shown in a bar, where he attempts to purchase a drink but is refused due to his credit card being burned out. Marcus Diamond shows up and offers to pay off Steve's bar tab. He then proceeds to try and get Jinks to join A to Z Tech. Although reluctant at first, Steve eventually acquiesces. In Emily Lake, it was revealed that Jinks was working undercover for the Warehouse all the time, his "firing" and "defection" being part of a plan conceived by Jane Lattimer and Mrs. Frederic, but he ended up dead at the airport due to an "undetected heart defect" in the end. Jinks' QR Code listing in the Warehouse computer currently reads "Un-Deceased." Category:Warehouse Agents Category:Characters